


Heughan, the Gift that Keeps on Giving

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Pointless smut. Utterly pointless.





	

 “You know, next time – ah...yes, right there – next time Donal gives you something to try – Jesus, Sam – can you please let me know in advance?”

 The slapping of his thighs against my rear bounced off the walls as effectively as he bounced off me. I felt Sam’s head fall to my lower back, taking a quick lick of the sweat I was certain pooled there, before letting his head rest while his lower body continued its work.

 “I did tell you,” he groaned out, “Jesus. Don’t clench, Cait.”

 “Telling me, in a text, mind you, that Donal gave you Viagra for fun, after you’d already taken it, is not giving me advanced notice.”

 Sam sat back up on his knees, his pumps now shallow inside my body, as fatigue took over. His breath hitched and his grip on my waist tightened.

 He came with a subtle jerk and soft cry, before falling forward onto my back once more. We both dropped to the bed, he still inside me, panting.

I was a feeling akin to taking a hot yoga class. I was drenched in sweat, my muscles ached and I wanted nothing more than a glass of water to quench my thirst. I pushed against Sam’s heavy form, and he rolled off me. We parted on the bed, desperate for some cool air to cross over our bodies and bring relief to our tired frames. After a few moments, I turned my head, pushing away wet strands of hair from my face, as I watched him. His eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell with great weight. I smiled, laughing to myself, before my eyes travelled down his body. I groaned, closing my eyes in defeat.

 “You’re still hard.”

 Sam opened his right eye, peering at me before he looked down his body. He sighed and whimpered a bit, before shutting it again.

I raised myself on my elbows, chastising him, “What did you think was going to happen, Sam? You get hard with a look across the room? You don’t need any help in that environment.”

His stomach clenched in laughter. I looked down his body, his penis bobbing back and forth from the movement and I couldn’t help but laugh myself.

We settled after a few minutes, and I scooted over to rest my head on his chest while Sam slowly stroked my hair. We were quiet, but the very large elephant was still in the room, and staring back at me with one eye. I smiled to myself, recalling the last few hours.

_Sam: ;)_

_The Missus: Do I want to know?_

_Sam: u home yet?_

_The Missus: Almost. You still out w Donal?_

_Sam: Just left pub. Donal gifted me_

_The Missus: ?_

_Sam: I’m VERY excited to see you_

_The Missus: You’re ALWAYS excited. Be home soon. Take care of you then_

_Sam: Might need a wee bit more attention_

_The Missus: Nope. Last night was about you. Today, my turn._

_Sam: Might end up in hospital then_

_The Missus: ???_

_Sam: Blue balls_

_The Missus: Blue balls does not require hospitalization. Just a wank_

_The Missus: You’ve got hands ;)_

_Sam: you know, carpal tunnel is a serious ailment_

_The Missus: I don’t think it will be that bad_

_The Missus: What did Donal get you?_

_Sam: Something doesn’t feel…normal_

_Sam: Um. think I did something stupid_

_The Missus: ???_

_The Missus: Sam!_

_Sam: Donal gave me Viagra and now my cock is harder than ever. Hurts_

_The Missus: oh ffs_

_Sam: Not joking. Owe!_

_The Misus: wtf!?_

_Sam: thought it would be fun. Not fun. Painful_

_The Missus: Are we in rut I don’t know about? Viagra? Seriously?!_

_Sam: Yell at me later woman. Help me_

_The Missus: Sigh. A block away_

_I had just hit send, when I rounded the corner as Sam was walking up, with a limp, to our building entrance. He turned his head, noticing me, and rocked side to side on his feet, like a child that needed to use the bathroom._

_“What is wrong with –“_

_I was cut off as Sam pulled me in the building and hauled me into the stairway, face first, against the wall. I placed my hands flat to the wall as Sam pulled my jeans and panties down in one tug. I looked over my shoulder as Sam freed himself from his jeans. He was right. He was hard. Very hard. And the head of his penis was a bright purple._

_I should have been offended, a slam to the wall without even a hello, let alone a kiss. But when Sam pushed himself inside me, I know the only thing he found, was absolute wet heaven. My head fell forward as he slammed into me, his cock was like a steel piston. He came in a few hard thrusts, spilling his seed inside me with a grunt. The release should have been, well, a release, for him. But when I pushed off the wall a bit, he didn’t back away or pull out. Just stilled me._

_“Don’t move.”_

_I waited as he held my hips tightly._

_“Jesus. I’m not done,” he leaned into my neck, kissing me then._

_The kisses sent tingles down my body and my unfulfilled desire re-surfaced. I pushed my ass slowly back against him, and he began moving again. We fucked in silence against that dingy wall. We fucked strong and steadfast, completely oblivious to our surroundings and the possibility of being walked in on. When Sam came, it was with a bite to my neck and a slap to my ass. His momentary urgency abated, we fell into giggles and sighs of pleasure, when he finally pulled free of me._

_I had pulled my clothes back on and turned around. Sam’s face was staring down his body and my eyes followed his gaze. He was still hard. Hard and coated in our combined fluids. He gave me a sad look, nervous to tuck himself back in the tight confines of his pants, so I took my jacket off, and he held it against his crotch on the way up to our flat._

_We fucked against the couch, then on the couch. I blew him in the shower, and we jacked him off again right after, until finally, ripping the sheets off, we had devoured each other’s bodies in bed._

But still, hours later, his cock stood high against his belly, weeping for attention.

I crawled down his body, dislodging our silence, and felt his fingers twine through my hair.

I took hold of his penis, gently, and looked up at Sam’s face. His head fell back against the pillows.

“I don’t know how much more I can take of this.”

“Well,” I licked his balls, teasingly, “it is an interesting way of learning your lesson. But this better be it, Heughan,” I pulled his balls into my mouth, sucking the hard plums before letting them fall from my lips once more, “I’m chafed more than the first time we saw each other after that three week break.”

Sam didn’t respond. He had fallen into a light snooze, his hands falling from my hair, as I sucked languidly on his hard member.

 

I sucked slowly, taking my time, just enjoying the peacefulness of the room. Perhaps it’s an odd thing to suck on someone as they drifted in slumber, but I was enjoying it, and quite certain Sam was enjoying it in his dreams as well.

He wasn’t reaching climax as fast, anymore. The Viagra, finally, slipping from his system. I circled the tender tip, before sucking on it, my hands cupping his testicles, that hadn’t descended since the start of our afternoon. I felt a stirring above me as Sam’s fingers found my hair once more. Groggily alert, Sam came into my mouth, his seed lessening, but his groans from his throat almost visceral, painful, as I pumped the last bits – I hoped – out.

 

****

 

It was hours before I woke again, my head against his thigh. I stretched, careful not to dislodge him, and snuck out of the bed. I pulled on my robe and glanced back at the bed. Sam lay, mouth open, in a complete comatose state. I glanced further down, and smirked. His cock, still stood at high and strong. Well, he’d have to wait. The growling coming from my stomach took presentence.

Opting to let Sam, and Sammy, sleep a while longer, I grabbed a pumpkin muffin from the pantry, snacking on it as I turned the low light on in the living-room. I walked to the window, resting my fevered forehead against the cool glass. The streetlights below were lit, and I watched people below walk quickly past. Feeling the chill from the last remnants of winter, I tightened the knot of my robe, just as I felt arms slide up my waist, resting on each side of my breasts.

I dropped my head against his shoulder and lifted the last bit of muffin back toward him. He took it with his teeth, and swallowed it quickly, with barely a chew, then returned his lips to my hovering fingers, cleaning them.

Sam’s hands rounded to my breasts, completing their mission, and squeezed gently. Despite the tingling that began between my legs, and the tightness in my womb, I shook my head lightly.

“I’m too sore, Sam, aren’t you?”

He closed the remaining separation between us, his hardness poking my back, and I rolled my eyes, laughing, “That is not what I asked.”

Sam rubbed his face in my hair, inhaling my scent. Frankly, I was certain I smelled of nothing but sweat and sex, but when you’re in the mood, those smells are the perfume of passion and do nothing but intoxicate the senses more.

“You have been so good to me. You’re always good to me,” I felt his smile against my ear, as he whispered. “I love every part of you, Caitriona. From your heart,” he padded my left breast, twice, with two fingers, “to the words you speak,” a tap to my lips, where I took his two fingers in my mouth, sucking lightly, before setting free, “to the scent of your body,” he inhaled, deeply, once more.

Sam dropped his hands to the tie of my robe and unknotted it. The robe fell open and I closed my eyes, as we began to sway back and forth.

Sam pulled back and tugged on my robe, exposing my shoulders. He kissed the right one, mummering against my skin, “And your body. Your shoulders,” he moved to the left and kissed it as well. He pulled my robe free from my body, and bent to kiss the nape of my neck as my head fell forward to the window.

He traced circles on my neck, planting light kisses and speaking poetry of my body. From my shoulders and neck, he trailed down my body, kissing each inch of me, running his tongue down my spine to my tailbone. He knelt on the floor as I planted both hands firmly on the glass before me.

Sam pushed my upper body forward, my nipples hardening as they pressed against the cold window. He pushed my cheeks apart, his tongue delving along the narrow path to my tight hole. Pressing against the tightness, he pursued until his tongue darted in and out, as I whimpered against the window.

And still, each time he pulled away, he whispered endearments.

His fingers found my wet flesh below, as he continued his seductive assault on my ass. He tickled the sensitive flesh, sore and tired from the day, but still always ready for him.

My fingers curled against the glass, my hips rotating in rhythm with his actions. I opened my eyes to the streets below. Anyone walking by could see. Anyone walking by would know. A thrill shot through me at the idea of being watched. Truly watched. Not like on set. Not when things are not what they seem. But here. In our home, with his tongue in my ass, his fingers inside my pussy, his throbbing cock jutting out from between his legs, and the fog from my breath against the glass as I felt my insides quake. I wanted people to watch. To see our true passion. Our true need for each other.

Sam lifted my right leg over his shoulder, as he dipped in to allow his tongue and lips access to my pussy. I steadied myself as he sucked on my clit, a roaming finger replacing his wandering tongue in my ass hole.

“Always wet. Always beautiful and ready for me,” he sighed as he licked and sucked. My hips rocked against his lips, eager for the release I had only been granted once today.

“Saaaahhhhm,” I was close. I dropped a hand to his unruly curls, holding him against me. I rocked back and forth, not allowing freedom, not allowing myself to go one more minute without the ecstasy I knew he would grant me.

Like a prison break, my cries broke free from my lips with great fever, as I jerked above him, flooding his mouth with juice, my free hand grasping at nothing against the windowpane.

As I floated back down, my body sighed, and my legs gave out, but Sam caught me, pushing me against the window once more. He entered me swiftly, the soreness still there, but an odd sense of painful pleasure flooded my core as he began to dive inside my pool of honey. I braced myself against the window as Sam pulled my lips to his.

“Your lips, both of them,” he tickled my nether lips in understanding, “I need them always touching my body,” and he kissed me. Too tired to fight, I let Sam’s tongue push inside my mouth, tasting every bit of me. I pulled free and smiled at him.

“Look out the window,” I said.

We both turned, his breath hot against my shoulder, as we could see our reflection against the dark night. We fucked. And in fucking, we made love against the window. Sam gripped my hips as he began to slap against me with force. He took my hand from the window to join his on my clit. We rubbed in time with his thrusts, pushing me over the edge once more. My inner muscles tightened around his cock, and he followed me, quickly, in release.

 

****

Pulling my feet under my legs as I sat on the couch, I settled the laptop on my knees, scrolling the news. We had showered after the last bout, our bodies covered in semen and sweat. I had cleaned Sam with tender care, as his cock, still somewhat erect, stared me down.

I looked up from the screen as Sam came to stand in front of me, towel-drying his hair. I shook my head at the still-evident protrusion in his shorts.

“Does it say anywhere how long this’ll last? I’m seriously ready to jump in the fucking frozen sea, to get rid of it.”

I smirked, “Next time, don’t take gifts from Donal.”

“Hmpf,” was the only thing I heard escape his throat as he started to walk away.

“Oh look,” I called, “there’s a new article on you and your,” I paused for effect, before spitting out, “girlfriend.”

Sam turned to me, his face in a scowl, that I’m certain matched my own. He was about to speak, when his brows suddenly furrowed and his forehead creased.

“What?” I asked.

He stood still a moment, looking confused as his head tilted to one side. Dropping a hand to his front, he felt around his crotch, then pulled his hand away. He snorted, then smiled, casting his eyes downward, before looking back at me, “I lost my hard-on.”

 

 

               

 

 


End file.
